


Хроника

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [25]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Old Gods, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 25: Chronicle (хроника)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Хроника

— Я так устала, — Камилла тяжело дышит и держится руками за стену, съезжает вниз. Она выжила, всё хорошо, но разве может хоть что-то быть теперь в порядке?

Она выжила ценой древнего имени, истинного, верного, положила свою жизнь на алтарь Древнего Бога, потому что никто никогда не звал Думата.

А она закричала его истинное имя прямо перед лицом смерти, и только так смогла сбежать, ускользнуть, почти исчезнуть. Это так странно — стоило его сказать, как её наполнила сила, будто бы Бог, в которого она так не верила, обратил на неё свой взор. И решил помочь, взамен прося лишь повиновение, и она до сих пор не понимает, правильный ли выбор сделала.

Думат — создание Тишины, Древний Бог — теперь её — и есть что-то пугающее в том, что он собой отождествляет. Когда Камилла была ещё маленькой, она боялась ночи — весь дом засыпал, только пол иногда скрипел, и ей казалось, что в темноте всегда есть монстр, ожидающий, пока она расслабиться.

В молодости тишина и темнота были её лучшими друзьями, скрывали от обязанностей, правил. Ещё буквально несколько лет назад она не видела ночных хищников, монстров, и мир тогда казался совершенно другим.

Он был проще, чище — она видела ямы с телами, она может так говорить — и не требовал от неё продавать душу.

Главная цель её клана — держать Детей спящими, но ведь так сложно отказаться от силы, которую даёт ей Думат.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
